A Warrior's Oath
by Link015
Summary: Once again, I think this story blows. You don't have to read it. Anyway, this is basically a story based of Hector and Eliwood's A support. Read it if you want, I think this story blows.


Chris: Yep. I'm writing another one-shot. Yay. Anyway, this is based off Eliwood and Hector's A Support. You know, the one about the Oath and stuff. Yeah, and they're children in this one. Yep. 10 years younger. Which would make them 9 to 11 years old or something. Now, on with the fic stuff!

* * *

-=Castle Ostia=-

"We are gathered here today, to establish an oath to protect our country in times of need!" Marquess Ostia stood up in front of the other leaders of cities in the country of Lycia. They were all seated around a large table, and every city in Lycia was represented. "First, we must agree on our oath, and make sure all of us pledge to follow it. Now, are there any objections to the oath we have made?"

The Marquess of Laus, Darin, stood up. His squinty brown eyes looked at Marquess Ostia. He had a firm jaw and short-cut brown hair. He was one of the strongest leaders in Lycia, and most of them knew about that. However, his reputation became one of a power-monger after his recent attempts to make Laus the capital of Lycia. He looked at all the others before voicing his opinion. "What about those countries that are weaker? Should they also have to pledge this oath? Laus is a poor country, and we might not have enough to supply."

The Marquess of Ostia glared at Darin before clearing his throat. "If you pledge loyalty to this oath, you must fulfill it. However, if you believe that you shouldn't join, then we will have no qualms against you. However, Darin, we know that Laus isn't as weak as you make it out to be. Laus has been steadily increasing its army. Do not make excuses for not joining." Darin, looking suitably chastened, sat down. The Marquess of Ostia brought out a sheet of paper and a quill pen.

"Now, if you wish to pledge the oath, sign this sheet of paper, and then we shall recite the oath as one, and complete the rites." He bent down, picked up the pen and signed his name on the sheet, which held the oath upon it. The next to sign was his friend, the Marquess of Pherae. Down the table, all of them signed. As the paper arrived back at Marquess Ostia, he placed it in the center of the table.

"Now, everyone. We shall recite the oath that we pledge our loyalty and our lives to." All of the leaders stood up and placed their right hands over their hearts.

"Should one land of Lycia be attack, all will fight as one..."

While they were doing that, their children were in another room, waiting for their parents to complete whatever they were doing.

'This is so boring...' Hector, the son of the Marquess of Ostia squirmed in his seat. He and the other sons of the various leaders of Lycia had to sit in one of the guest rooms while their parents were making oaths to protect the whole of Lycia. He was extremely restless, and couldn't help moving in his seat. 'Why do I have to act like this? This is stupid...' All around him, the other kids were talking about what their parents were doing. One kid, in particular, was yelling about how Lycia will stand strong. And unfortunately for Hector, this kid was sitting right next to him. Since Hector was forced, in his opinion, to have to talk to him, he turned around and greeted him.

"Well met. Uh, what's your name?" Hector felt extremely stupid, and wished he could have sat next to his friend, Eliwood. Currently, Eliwood was sitting across from him, and currently engrossed in a discussion with another one of the kids.

"My name is Erik, and I live in the noble land of Laus! I'm sure that my dad is the first to pledge his loyalty to all of Lycia! We shall fight strong! And I'm sure that you will fight with the best of them!" Erik stood up, and all of the other kids looked at him. He wasn't exactly what you would call handsome, with shifty eyes and his hair looked like a little mat on his head. But now, he was waving a fist in the air, spouting lines about how Laus was going to be the true heart of Lycia.

Hector sighed and looked at his friend. Eliwood rolled his eyes and looked back at Erik. They both had known about Laus's...sneaky ways, and didn't exactly think this kid would live up to his promises. Hector scratched the back of his blue-haired head and looked back at Erik.

"We must band together, and in the future, we shall be the true defense of Lycia! Together, we shall fight as one and defend our homelands! Let us join forces for the good of Lycia!" Erik's voice had rose to a feverish pitch, and his eyes held a certain...fanatical madness in them. The other kids were looking at Erik with a mixture of awe and revulsion.

'Man, this is so stupid...Why did I have the bad luck to have to sit next to him? I mean, look at Eliwood! He's lucky...He gets surrounded by girls. Lucky, lucky...' Hector stared balefully at Eliwood. The young, red-haired youth was surrounded by girls and although he knew he shouldn't feel this way, Hector was a little jealous of his friend. 'Eh, who needs girls, anyway? I can handle myself.' Eliwood had noticed his friend's discomfort, and went to his side. Some of the girls followed as well and soon they were all immersed in discussion.

'Thanks, Eliwood.' Hector smiled at Eliwood, and he nodded back. The blue-haired youth began introducing himself to all of them, and soon he had become friends with other kids of Lycia. Erik had finished with his speech and had sat back down. Jealous that Eliwood and Hector had been getting all of the attention, he tapped Hector in the shoulder.

"Well met, my friend. What did you think of my speech? I thought it was good, myself." Hector turned to him, putting on a fake grin.

"Oh...Yeah! It was great. You said some good things, there." Hector turned back down and continued talking to one of the girls, the daughter of the Marquess of Kathelet. Erik looked pleased with himself, and then another idea popped in his head. He jumped up, and began shouting again.

"Why should we wait here, while our parents are off making oaths?! Let us make our own oath! For the good of Lycia, we shall fight together if our country is in danger! In the tradition of warriors, we shall each cut our hands, and shake with each other, sharing the warrior's custom!" Erik whipped out a small dagger that all of the children carried, and swiftly slashed at his own hand. Blood started to flow from his hand and he put his dagger back. Everyone else was stunned. Then, Hector stood up and took out his own dagger.

"Very well! For the good of Lycia!" He then slashed his own hand with his dagger, and shook hands with Erik. His friend, Eliwood, did the same and shook Hector's hand. Their hands met and their blood mingled together, both of them wearing a smile on their faces, as they pledged to defend their country in the present, and in the future.

* * *

Chris: Yay. I'm done. I think this story isn't too good...I think I'm losing my touch or something. Plus, my chapters are getting shorter...Oh well, I hope it's good enough for you. Although I don't think this is one of my best work... 


End file.
